overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Naturellescraft
Naturellescraft was a minecraft rp server developed by GavLan, Killboy1308, and Jadams777. The story takes place in the Kingdom of Naturelles when it is under siege by the dark wizard Die Kalt Grad. The first incarnation of the story that would eventually develop into the Overture series, Naturellescraft was moderatly sucessful and has since spawned three continuations, Overture 2, Overture 3, and Overture 4. Synopsis Some years after the Awakening in the Kingdom of Naturelles the people fearfully await the arrival of Die Kalt Grad, the Ice King. A dark wizard sworn to destroy Naturelles for unknown reasons. Templar Abbot and Templar DePaul begin to buff up the Order of the Templar in order to combat this terrifying foe. However, their mission to do this is sidetracked when an unwitting Guildmaster Arbuckle opens up a portal to a hellish realm.... Corruption of The King Guildmaster Arbuckle was never the smartest man yet he was a very adventurous man. When Arbuckle heard the legends of the Nether he decided he wanted to explore it.In relatively short matter of time he had learned how to create a portal and soon found himself in the hellish realm. There, the clumsy guildmaster found a mysterious stone, a stone heard of in legends, the Cenotaph's Stone. The Guildmaster presented it to King Addington who requested he return it back to the realm. The guildmaster would have, but the stone was snatched from him by a pirate, Captain Rampage. The guildmaster entered the realm hoping to kill the bests inside but was easily overwhelmed and met a gruesome fate. His ultimate fate was still unknown and the King organized a rescue mission. The King, Templar Abbot , Seamus Huxley and others ventured into the realm hoping to save him but the King himself went missing in the realm! Battered and defeated the team barely escaped the Nether. The kingdom began to fall apart without the guidance of a King and it was decided the King would be searched for. The Order of the Templar were able to coerce the pirates to return the Cenotaph's Stone and ventured with the Order into the Nether. Inside, a terrifying figure welcomed them, the former King Addington, corrupted and twisted by the hellish realm. Addington engaged the Knights in battle and was defeated, but at a cost, the new Kingdom was left without a ruler... Rampage and His Crew Captain Rampage, the terror of the Seven Seas and a brilliant ship navigator used the demise of the King as an opportunity to take over. The savvy pirate recruited a Seamus Huxley as his first mate and together they savaged the young Kingdom, pillaging and pilfering the local businesses. Templar Abbot saw the Pirate and his quickly expanding crew as a threat and started to threaten and berate the pirates. Eventually, the pirates kidnapped the Templar and released him only after they received a fat sum of gold. This infuriated Templar Abbot and he lured the Captain's first mate into a trap and hung him. Rampage, having lost his best friend swore revenge and dissapeared into the night. He would return and engage the Knights of the Templar Order aboard the S.S. Addington in what would become known as "The Battle of the Boat". Rampage was overpowered and slain but would return as an undead and attack not only the Order but also his former crewmembers. Eventually, the Captain who refused to die fell at the hands of his own men and passed into the afterlife. Without Rampage the pirates seemed defeated but remnants of the former pirate's crew would unite into something far more dangerous than yellow teethed pirates.... The Mercenaries The remnants of the pirates form a group of mercenaries refereed to as simply, "The Mercenaries". Led by Alexander O’Daniel , these groups of Mercs sought not only to make a profit but to conquer Naturelles as well. Sadistic and cunning, these mercenaries would prove to be far more dangerous than the pirates ever could be. Newly appointed Templar, Brandon Huxley would use his own intuition to investigate this group and it would cost him the life of his apprentice and a life full of him unable to realize his full potential. When Brandon Huxley, his friend, Lief Elwood and his apprentice, William Biltmore were on the Mercenary lands, they were ambushed and Lief and Biltmore were executed. The Mercenaries let Huxley live after taking one of his eyes. From that day on, Huxley swore vengeance on the Mercs, vowing to not die until the day when he could see Alexander suffer a grisly death. This day would come when Master Templar Vandeer led a massive assault on the Mercenary castle. Huxley would disobey orders and charge Alexander in battle, engaging him one on one. After a fierce fight and using his anger to his advantage, Huxley dominated the Mercenary leader and impaled his sword thorugh his right eye, the same eye Alexander took from Huxley, killing him. With their leader gone, the Mercs lost their morale and were eventually slain as well. The Order of the Templar had suceeded and they were now ready to face their final foe, Die Kalt Grad. Die Kalt Grad With the men of the Order of the Templar having reached the fullest of their fighting abilities, they decided to attack Die Kalt Grad in Waynesboro rather than have the fierce wizard attack them first. Led by Master Templar Vandeer, the men of the Order of the Templar managed to infilitrate the tower of ice Die Kalt Grad had constructed in the ruins of Waynesboro. Inside, an undead army attacked the Order, Templars Huxley, Abbot, and Vandeer left the main group to find Die Kalt Grad and engage him. Once located, Die Kalt Grad proved to be a formiddable foe, managing to duel with all three of them at once using only one sword. The tide of the battle would turn when Die Kalt Grad would manage to grab hold of Abbot's arm,and freeze it, greatly injuring the old man. Enraged by this attack of their mentor, Huxley and Vandeer began to battle more fiercly and recklessly, a tactic that would prove to work as they managed to bring both of their swords into Die Kalt Grad at different angles, ending his reign. Dying, Die Kalt Grad cursed the two and melted into a pool of water much to the two's atonishment. A horrible rumble commenced and with horror the two realized the tower of ice had begun to rapidly melt. Vandeer managed to escape the current of water by leaping out a nearby window but Huxley was caught in the current and washed away. The giant tide would crash onto the town of Ostacre completly wiping out the town and killing most of the inhabitants. Die Kalt Grad was defeated but it was a bittersweet victory, Ostacre had been lost and many men were lost in the battle, including Huxley. As a wounded but still alive Templar Abbot and King Altorance lamented this lost by a nearby pool of water, Huxley emerged from the water, barely alive but with sword still in hand. Die Kalt Grad had at last been defeated and Naturelles would become not a kingdom but an empire within the next ten years. Production Naturellescraft was created by GavLan and Killboy1308 with Jadams serving as an operator. The map was supplied by killboy1308 who also provided much of the lore and events. GavLan was pivotal in the Rampage saga as well as being the server owner. From his experience at playing the characters, Seamus and Brandon Huxley, as well as being a pretty chill dude, AlexanderAmaya was asked to join the development team very close to the ending of the server. On June 21st, 2011, while playing around with worldedit, killboy1308 erased the entire town of Ostacre. Without a backup, Naturellescraft was forced to close as Ostacre was a pivotal part of the story and map. This would lead into Synthesision Craft. Category:Overture Series Category:Naturellescraft